Always There
by Valkyrie Elysia
Summary: At an important event, two ghosts watch over the ones they love take their next step in life.


**V.E.: This isn't my first oneshot, but I hope you guys enjoy this fic all the same. And no, Mother's Instinct will not have a second part. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

One of the hardest things about being a ghost is being there, but unable to be fully there; to talk to and pull your loved ones close.

It is especially hard during holidays and family events; such as weddings.

Nadeshiko pondered this thought as she surveyed the guests to her daughter's wedding. Though she had passed away before her daughter could really remember her, she still kept tabs on Sakura and was there for any special event and did the same for her son though it hurt sometimes that he couldn't see her anymore.

Needless to say it was a rather elaborate summer wedding, the reception being even more opulent. The place on the lake was beautiful, the pavilion was decorated beautifully, and even the summer heat seemed to be taking a break for the day.

It was certainly a lot more fancy than her wedding with Fujitaka. Then again she had married him at sixteen and he had a teacher's salary. Their's was a civil ceremony; he in his best teaching suit and her in her best dress with a bouquet of cherry blossoms.

Syaoran and Sakura however, could spend that money. Syaoran was the heir to a prestigious Chinese business and Sakura had taken up part-time modeling Tomoyo's designs like her mother had. (Her cousin's daughter Tomoyo said, "Only Sakura is cute enough to wear my clothes and if the magazines have a problem with it, they won't have my clothes in their magazine!" There was none; Sakura was admitably very beautiful.)

The wedding party began to enter, the grooms men in their black tuxes. They all looked handsome; Yamazaki with his know all grin, Yukito and his calm air. Even her son put on a small smile with a "Well I knew this was going to happen eventually," thought in his mind. Eriol smiled right at Nadeshiko who knew very well he could see her.

The first bridesmaid up was Tomoyo, as the maid of honor dressed in light pink. She had taken charge with Nakaru to help Sakura plan the perfect wedding(Syaoran and the other men wisely backed out of it). Of course she took a little break from helping after finding out she was expecting, but she came back quickly since the baby wouldn't be due for a while. She was just starting to show. Sonomi would take care of the filming and pictures.

The other girls followed behind in the light pink dresses. Chiharu, Naoko, Rika; Nadeshiko couldn't help but be grateful to these girls for being her daughter's friends after al these years.

Then the music started and everyone turned to the back. Nadeshiko smiled as she saw Fujitaka, still the same handsome man she fell in love with, escorting Sakura in her wedding dress(obviously designed by Tomoyo as were all the other wedding clothes).

Nadeshiko turned to see Syaoran's face and knew everyone could see that the price of the wedding was nothing compared to the love those two had for each other. The pair reached the front and Fujitaka let go and stepped off to the side.

Her eyes wandered the groom's side. Yelan was seated in front with the elders though the later seemed to be sulking as the former seemed to be somewhat smirking at them before turning her attention to her son and soon to be daughter-in-law. Syaoran's sisters were right behind them; two with their husbands, one with her fiancé, and the last with her boyfriend. Meilin was also there with her husband(she would have been part of the bridal party, but they had just started moving when the engagement came out so it was hard to plan for).

Nakaru was at the back of the crowd holding Keroberos and Spinel Sun(though a lot of the guests were wondering why that woman brought toys to a wedding). It was her job to supervise them and make sure they didn't cause a scene at the reception. All those sweets….

Nadeshiko turned back to her daughter facing the man she loved and seeing that love returned in his eyes.

"Your daughter is a beautiful woman. She looks just like you."

Nadeshiko was startled and turned to see she was not the only ghost watching the event. He looked around her age though he could have been a little older. His dark green clothes seemed to be traditional Chinese along with a jade like talisman. His dark untamable hair and piercing amber eyes felt so familiar and then it hit her.

He resembled Syaoran just as much as she resembled Sakura.

Nadeshiko smiled.

"As do you and your son."

He cracked a small smile and held out his hand.

"Xiao Shang and thank you."

She shook it.

"Nadeshiko. Nice to have someone to talk to."

His eyes took on a sadder tone.

"I know. It's hard isn't it?"

She nodded.

"But at least we know how they're doing. How come I haven't seen you before now?"

Xiao Shang considered the question.

"I don't worry that much about Syaoran. He always has someone there for him even if he doesn't realize it. My daughters maybe a little energetic, but they love their brother. Plus, my wife is a force to be reckoned with."

Nadeshiko gave a dry chuckle.

"I can see that."

Xiao Shang sighed.

"My son may look like me, but he's definitely got his mother's personality; cold but gentle to the few people he really cares about. Your daughter is a good influence on him."

"Your son has also helped my daughter more times than I can count. I am the one who should be grateful."

The two turned back to the front as the couples finished their vows.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Syaoran took Sakura into his arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Sakura was responding with equal passion. This resounding in a lot of clapping, some whoops, and Toya muttering murderously "Just grin and bear it. They're married now."

Xiao Shang turned back to Nadeshiko with a smile.

"Shall we..?"

Nadeshiko nodded.

They both went to the front as the two broke off the kiss. Nadeshiko went her daughter's side and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Xiao Shang ruffled Syaoran's hair in an affectionate way. A moment later, they disappeared.

At the same time, Sakura touched her hand to her cheek and Syaoran placed his hands in his hair. Both seemed to have a confused look on their face and noticed each other's at the same time.

"Are you.."

"What's…"

Both of them smiled. Syaoran led her down the aisle.

"Talk about it later?"

Sakura nodded.

"Sure."

The two ghost reappeared as they watched their children leave. Nadeshiko smiled with a happy look.

"Well that's three down and one to go."

Xiao Shang raised a puzzling eyebrow at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I died, there were four things I wanted to see. The first was my husband stay happy. The second was that my son find someone to love. We just saw my daughter in a wedding dress which was the third. Now there's one left."

"What's that?"

Nadeshiko smiled as she grasped her hands in a prayer like fashion.

"Grandchildren."

* * *

**V.E.: The reason I didn't pay attention to the ceremony was because I was focusing on Nadeshiko and Xiao Shang. Nadeshiko seemed like the type to be there for her daughter and I don't think anyone has really touched on Syaoran's father that much. **

**Anyway, don't hate me too much. Feedback is always good.**


End file.
